monster_high_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Ten: Prophecy Girlz
Chapter Ten: Prophecy Girlz is the tenth and final episode of the first season of Bratz. It premiered on July 7, 2018. Synopsis As the Bratz prepare for the Homecoming dance, they also prepare themselves for a showdown with the Darkness and unmask the evil force that has been terrorizing Stylesville. Episode Opening Scene Sasha wakes up in bed with Jade by her side. JADE: How was your sleep? SASHA: Not good. I'm terrified. JADE: Of the Darkness? SASHA: Of everything... I wanted to start my sophomore year focused on my music career... Maybe meet a cute guy... Not get into a grudge match with a demonic entity who killed former babysitter. JADE: Welcome to my world! I've been in denial about this but, I didn't ask this either. The most drama my life held was fashion designer-scientist conflict. SASHA: You're right! We can't let it kill any more of our friends. JADE: Agreed! (INTRO) Scene 1 Yasmin is sunbathing, until a shadow comes over and blocks her view. YASMIN: What are you doing here? The figure is revealed to be Cloe. CLOE: I'm here to see how you are? YASMIN: Besides, my grandmother being murdered by a demonic energy... My breaking bad-mom who asked me to basically break the law by enchanting her drugs. And my brother dating the antichrist... No! My life's doing great. CLOE: Can't be that bad... Cloe looks over and sees Eitan shirtless, exercising in the garden. YASMIN: You're so bad! CLOE: Anyways, how did Eitan move in? YASMIN: That's the kicker. Yasmin and Cloe walk into the kitchen. YASMIN: My mom asked me to move with her... To a different country CLOE: What!? YASMIN: Don't worry... I refused! I can't live with her. In fact, that's the reason why i agreed to enchant her drugs... If she moved out, and Eitan moves in. CLOE: Wow! I didn't know you had it in you. So are you wanting anything between you and Eitan? YASMIN: I don't know... We've had moments, and he's opened up to me. I don't know. CLOE: Wait! Did Manny leave with your mom? YASMIN: Oh... No! I got her to leave the city before he can find out... The truth is I think he's better off not knowing our mom is some queen pin who vacations in Dubai and abandons her kids. I told him she left. Scene 2 In a flashback to the 1600s... MEYGANA: We have to leave now? Yasmina is stunned in horror as she looks at the burning school. MEYGAN: Yasmina! YASMINA: We have to get out of here! They begin to run in the woods as they reach to a horse and carriage. MEYGANA: Get inside! Yasmina crawls inside the carriage, while Meygana runs over to the horse but Levitor appears from the other side and stabs her in the stomach. MEYGANA: Why? Meygana drops to the ground, as Levitor walks up to the carriage. Back in the present day... BONNIE: And there will be no alcohol on the premises whats-so-ever. And as everyone may also know this homecoming dance will be ending earlier... JADE: I kinda wish the school would just cancel the homecoming dance. CLOE: C'mon, Jade! We need this... Being a victim of a 100 year old trainwreck isn't the highlight of our year. JADE: True. But I can't go with the person I want to go with. SASHA: Dylan? JADE: (sigh) MEYGAN: Am I missing something? SASHA: Her mom hates Dylan. MEYGAN: Oh! BONNIE: Ladies, am I disturbing you? YASMIN: No. BONNIE: Moving on then... Bonnie continues her presentation. YASMIN: We have to put an end to the Darkness once and for all... SASHA: How though? YASMIN: I don't know... But everything has a weakness. We can't sit by while it destroys our lives. JADE: Agreed! CLOE: I still have some of Levitor's research... Some of it on the Darkness. Scene 3 After school, the girls go shopping for dresses. As they go through a montage of trying on clothes, it comes to a stop when Cloe appears and slams Levitor's journal on the chair. CLOE: Found it! SASHA: Why'd you bring it here? CLOE: Ummm... Because we're literally about to die... obvi! Yasmin grabs Cloe and the book and takes her into the changing room where they begin to look through the journal. YASMIN: Which pages talk about the Darkness? CLOE: Just these four. Meanwhile at Cameron's house he and Dylan play video games. CAMERON: So... Are you asking Jade to Homecoming? DYLAN: I wanted too... CAMERON: And? DYLAN: And now I'm not so sure she's all that into me. CAMERON: Why? DYLAN: (sigh) I asked her to do something for me. CAMERON: What something? DYLAN: Umm... It's hard to explain. CAMERON: Okay... But Cloe has told me she's got a thing for you... You should ask her out. Back in the dressing room... YASMIN: These pages are useless. Yasmin throws the book across the changing room. CLOE: Hey! Watch it... That journal is older than our grandparents and like, doesn't belong to us. Cloe walks over to pick up the journal. YASMIN: I'm sorry... It's just tense! CLOE: I know... Wait a minute! YASMIN: What? CLOE: I just realized something! Every time the Darkness has attacked someone, it's been mostly the victim flying solo. YASMIN: Yeah... But I kinda put that to power and now it's stronger than ever. CLOE: Yeah, but I mean the Bratzillaz from the past. YASMIN: Where are you getting at this? CLOE: I mean maybe together we're stronger but a part we're weaker and that's when it can kill us. YASMIN: Oh my God, Cloe! You genius. CLOE: I'll take my nobel prize to go but right now... Let's catch ourselves an evil entity. Scene 4 At the night of the homecoming dance... CLOE: Oh my God! They have a photobooth! Let's go Cameron. CAMERON: Okay. Cameron and Cloe leave. EITAN: Yasmin, do you want me to get you some punch? YASMIN: Sure. Eitan walks away. YASMIN: So, remind me the plan? SASHA: My mom is in the woods... She's forming a protective circle and once it's up we've got 2 hours to get to her and bring the Darkness out. JADE: And then? SASHA: And then we kill it. A boy walks up to Sasha. BOY: Wanna dance? SASHA: Sure! Sasha and the boy walk away. YASMIN: Where's Meygan? JADE: With Sasha's mom. Elsewhere in the woods... ALIYA: (chanting) MEYGAN: When are you done? This place gives me the creeps. ALIYA: Shhh... Do you want the circle? Aliya continues to chant. Scene 5 Back at Homecoming, Jade watches by the bleachers while her friends dance. DYLAN: May I have this dance? JADE: Only you could get that cheesy. DYLAN: Dance with me? Dylan gets Jade up and they begin to slow dance. JADE: I-I Uhh DYLAN: I care about. JADE: I care about you too... But I. DYLAN: Why does there always have to be a "but"? JADE: It's my mom. She doesn't want us to be together. DYLAN: Why? JADE: Umm... Because I have to focus on my careers... No distractions. DYLAN: And what's your thoughts on this? JADE: I can't be with you... And I can't be with you as a friend either because that just makes me want to be with you more. DYLAN: Couldn't you just- JADE: No! My mom's controlling and she will never understand. Dylan hugs her closer as a tear rolls down his face. Cameron and Cloe come out of the photobooth where they are met with Meredith and the Tweevils. MEREDITH: Hey Cam... Hey Blondie. Cameron sees Dylan storming away from Jade, looking upset. CAMERON: Hey, Cloe... I'm just going to help Dylan. CLOE: Sure! Cameron walks away. MEREDITH: Well well... Look's like he left you. Meredith throws a glass of punch in Cloe's face. CLOE: What the Hell! MEREDITH: You BRATZ! Are literally the worst... Walking around here acting perfect but I'm on to you all! Sasha walks over to Meredith. SASHA: Grow up, Meredith! You think because your dad is the principal and your mom is Burdine Maxwell, one of which is dead and the other uses you and your ghoulish minions to spy on other students. MEREDITH: My mom is keeping up with the trends... SASHA: What trends? You dress like liberace! MEREDITH: How dare you! SASHA: But enough about the pettiness... Because I'm not you, Meredith! You might call us Bratz! But You're the biggest bitch in the room. I hate to say this, but no one at this school likes you... You treat everyone like trash and now that daddy is gone, your like the rest of us. MEREDITH: Very well played, Sasha! You're a worthy competitor... I'll give you the rest of the sophomore year off... But when we get to our junior year... You better watch your back. Meredith storms away, with her minions following her lead. CLOE: Thanks. SASHA: Don't mention it. Scene 6 Later, a slow song is playing as some couples are dancing. Outside the dance, Dylan and Cameron are talking. DYLAN: I don't know what I'm gonna do Cameron... I love her! And now... Now I can't be with her. CAMERON: I know how you feel, I've been there. I like Jade and all but if it didn't work out, maybe it's just not meant to be. DYLAN: I just didn't want this to turn out this way... CAMERON: Listen, we should get back to the dance. In a few minutes they're about to announce the Homecoming Queen & King! DYLAN: Alright fine. Cameron and Dylan go back to the dance as Cloe runs to Cameron's arms. CLOE: Hey babe! CAMERON: Whoa, easy there Cloe! DYLAN: I'll leave you two lovebirds alone for now. I'm gonna grab some punch. Dylan leaves and Cloe and Cameron slow dance, along with Yasmin and Eitan dancing next to them. YASMIN: See? Dancing in public is not so bad after all! EITAN: I'm only dancing because you wanted to. YASMIN: Aww isn't that so sweet... They keep dancing, until suddenly the Bratz get a text from Meygan. "Come quickly, the circle's ready!" Cloe kisses Cameron and leaves, winking at Yasmin, as the latter stops dancing with Eitan. YASMIN: Uh... I have to go. EITAN: What's wrong? YASMIN: Oh, this thing came up and... I gotta go. EITAN: Oh well ok... See you later? YASMIN: ...Yeah... I guess. As Yasmin's about to leave, she turns around and kisses Eitan. The kiss lasts for a good ten seconds until they stop. EITAN: Whoa! Yasmin... YASMIN: I'm sorry, did that startle you? EITAN: No, I loved it. YASMIN: I gotta go... See you later? EITAN: Definetly. Yasmin goes outside the school and finds Cloe. CLOE: Ha! I saw you kissing Eitan! Damn girl, that was a looong kiss! YASMIN: What? If I die tonight I wanna know I at least had my first kiss with the guy I like the most. CLOE: Wait your first WHAT? Suddenly Jade and Sasha join them. JADE: Alright... Time to end this bullshit for good! SASHA: Hell yeah! The girls get in Yasmin's car and drive away to the woods. Meanwhile at Homecoming... BONNIE: And your Homecoming King is... CAMERON ANDERSON! The crowd cheers as Cameron is crowned. BONNIE: And your Homecoming Queen is............. Well this is a shocker, MEREDITH BAXTER DIMLY! The crowd claps slowly as Meredith is crowned, except for Kirstee and Kacey. KIRSTEE: Go girl! KACEY: Snatch that crown! Manny say something! MANNY: Uhh, go Meredith! You rock! BONNIE: Now it's time for the Homecoming King and Queen to dance. CAMERON: Uhh... May I have this dance? MEREDITH: Oh hell yeah! Scene 7 The Bratz arrive at the woods and look for Aliya and Meygan. SASHA: They're near the Bratzillaz Academy. Let's go! The girls arrive at the spot near the Bratzillaz Academy as they see Aliya. ALIYA: Hello girls... JADE: Where's Meygan? ALIYA: Oh... She went inside the Bratzillaz Academy to get supplies. YASMIN: Ok... Should we start without her? ALIYA: Sure! CLOE: Uh ok... Well time to destroy that evil rat for once. The girls start chanting the spell as nothing seems to happen for a good amount of time, when suddenly Aliya starts exposing black eyes. SASHA: Wait... Mom? What the hell?! YASMIN: That's not her... It can't be! We have to keep chanting the spell! The girls keep chanting the spell as "Aliya" starts to transform into... JADE: ...Meygan?! MEYGAN: Did you miss me? The girls gasp. CLOE: But... But... But you were in our side! You're one of us! What the hell?! MEYGAN: I had you all fooled, didn't I? You were my puppets... And I played you so well. YASMIN: But how?! And why? MEYGAN: I was just finishing what we started. Picking off from where the last flashback stopped, Levitor is cornering Yasmina. YASMINA: Please... You don't want to do this... LEVITOR: I swore to myself I would kill every last witch alive... And I am a man of my word. As Levitor is about to kill Yasmina, Meygana appears from behind and stabs him in the back, making him fall back. YASMINA: M-Meygana? MEYGANA: Are you OK? YASMINA: Wait... How did you survive that? MEYGANA: Survive what? YASMINA: Levitor had stabbed you in the stomach but... You're perfectly fine! MEYGANA: Oh well... Um... I- YASMINA: It can't be... You?! MEYGANA: Well I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore. Meygana's eyes turn black as she smiles deviously. MEYGANA: I should've known you would be the one who would figure me out! Meygana and Yasmina fight. MEYGAN (V.O.): Your ancestor and mine fought... After a big showdown between the two, Yasmina chants a spell that ends up killing Meygana. MEYGAN (V.O.): And in the end your ancestor won... Back in the present day... MEYGAN: She went on to live a good life... Settled down... Got married... Had a big family... And then died of old age. And now I'm here to make sure that it won't happen again! In another flashback, one year ago... Meygan's sister, Tonya, wakes up and hears screaming from her parent's room. She slowly walks up to the bedroom and opens the door, only to find them both dead, bleeding from their noses, ears and mouth. TONYA: AAAAAAAA- Tonya runs out of her parent's bedroom only to find Meygan standing in front of her. TONYA: Sister... Please... Don't- Before Tonya can finish her sentence, Meygan kills her. MEYGAN (V.O.): After I had killed my family, I did some research and found out about you guys, so I moved to Stylesville, in hopes of finally getting the sweet revenge I wanted. In another flashback, Yasmin is talking to Bubbie when Meygan is spying on them. MEYGAN (V.O.): I knew Bubbie would be a obstacle as soon as I found out she was a witch. After all, she could see into the future! So I knew she had to go. In another flashback, Bubbie has just finished arguing with Portia when she goes back to her room. She enters the room and notices the window's open, only to find Meygan standing next to her holding a knife. BUBBIE: You! MEYGAN: Any last words? BUBBIE: You won't win. Even if you kill me. I know it for a fact. MEYGAN: We'll see about that! Meygan jumps on top of Bubbie and stabs her chest repeatedly until she's dead. Then she disposes of the knife and leaves through the window. Back in the present day... JADE: What about Principal Dimly? MEYGAN: Oh him? I just killed him to warn you girls. CLOE: Warn us from what? MEYGAN: That I was not joking around. I was stage manager and then he fell into my hands... It was just a fun opening act before the real show could start. SASHA: And then you killed Lana! MEYGAN: I needed her powers and she was right there... So why not? SASHA: Where is my mother you sick bitch! MEYGAN: Trapped in the Bratzillaz Academy. Let's see how long she will last there. YASMIN: Well it is a shame that you went through all this trouble for you to trap yourself in your own death. MEYGAN: Huh? Meygan tries to leave the circle but she can't. MEYGAN: No... No... NOOOOO! YASMIN: Sweet dreams bitch! The girls all use their powers to kill Meygan. Meygan tries to use her powers to kill them but the Bratz are stronger than her, and she ends up dying. The Bratz look at each other after killing Meygan. YASMIN: So... Is it over? JADE: We did it! The Bratz hug each other as Aliya finally breaks out of the Academy. SASHA: Mom! Sasha and Aliya hug, as tears roll down their eyes. ALIYA: We need to hide Meygan's body. CLOE: Oh don't worry, we know just the place to hide bodies! ALIYA: Wait wha- The girls and Aliya make it to the ledge where they dumped Funk's body and push Meygan over the ledge. SASHA: So, we just killed a demonic presence that has been wanting revenge on our family for centuries apparently who also turned out to be possessing one of our friends and yeah... I think this calls for a few drinks at the Smoothie Bar? The girls laugh. ALIYA: In all seriousness, I should get you guys home. I don't want your parents to start wondering where you are and then have you linked to a murder investigation. YASMIN: Well, I can give Jade and Cloe a ride and Sasha can go with you! ALIYA: Ok well it's settled then. The girls leave the woods and drive off to their homes, as a black smoke/fog leaves through Meygan's nose. Scene 8 A flashforward to a few months and the last day of school since the Darkness died... Yasmin and Eitan are now in a relationship as they are making out in the school stairs. EITAN: I've got to go. He looks at his phone. YASMIN: Aw... Well. Yasmin kisses him. After Eitan leaves, Yasmin spots Cloe clearing out her locker. YASMIN: Hey Cloe! CLOE: Hi! God, last day of school... This feels so weird! YASMIN: I know right... I'm just glad it's over. I didn't know how much witch drama I could take before snapping. CLOE: Same. I'm just glad stuff worked out in our favor. Sasha and Jade approach them both. JADE: Hey guys! We should get going right? SASHA: Yep. The girls leave the school and say goodbye to each other, before going their separate ways. At the airport, Portia energes from a private jet. EITAN: How did you afford that? PORTIA: Enough with the questions. I agreed to leave Stylesville if you agreed to do this for me. EITAN: And do you have it? PORTIA: Of course. Portia hands Eitan a suitcase containing drugs. PORTIA: How's my daughter? EITAN: Good. I just hate lying to her. PORTIA: I know but if you play your cards right, she'll never have to know. Final Scene Burdine is in her office typing paperwork into her laptop, when a black fog/smoke comes through the air vent, and begins to surround Burdine. BURDINE: What the hell! The fog enters her nose and she collapses on her desk. Suddenly, she jumps up from her seat revealing black eyes, and thus becoming the latest host for the Darkness. (END) Category:Episodes Category:Bratz Episodes Category:Season 1 (Bratz)